


The World's Worst Secret Keeper

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not good at keeping secrets, Draco is sneaky, Family, Harry is not sneaky, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Harry and Draco have a "secret"





	The World's Worst Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/gifts).



> Gracie, this is for you. Because you are amazing and strong and an inspiration.
> 
> Kiss, thanks for the quick beta! You're awesome.

Draco runs his fingers through his hair, not giving a flying fuck how messy it looks. It’s ridiculous, he knows it is. He’s ridiculous. He has no reason to be nervous. He’s been to The Burrow hundreds of times in the six years he’s been with Harry. Every Sunday, pretty much every Christmas (all except that one where Harry surprised him with a trip to the South of France to see his mother), birthdays, weddings, days when they can’t be bothered to cook, the occasional Tuesday when Harry is working late and the memories of the war start creeping in. It’s his home away from home. He’s as comfortable there as he is in his mother’s new home in France. So yes, he’s being fucking ridiculous.

“Draco, you need to relax,” Harry murmurs, strong fingers running along Draco’s scalp, calming him down and flattening his hair. “It’s going to be great!” He steps back and Draco takes a deep breath, straightening his leather jacket and pulling on his gloves. Harry moves to their bike, his arse round and firm in tight leather trousers, his shoulders broad and safe and Draco can’t help the way his heart clenches a little. Harry grabs the helmets from where they rest on the seats and saunters back to Draco, looking as cocky as ever. He holds out Draco’s helmet and Draco scowls at how his fingers shake as he takes it.

“Maybe you should drive today,” Draco mumbles, giving Harry an apologetic look. “Don’t want us to crash in the middle of Somerset.” Harry huffs a laugh, pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s cheek before shoving his helmet on, his cheeks squashing a little, and moving to clamber onto the bike. Draco groans, annoyed at the way his stomach swirls and pushes his helmet on, climbing behind Harry and slipping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

*****

“You should have said you were driving!” Hermione hisses as they untangle themselves from the bike. Harry grins as he pulls his helmet off, his hair flying everywhere.

“Why? It’s literally the safest mode of transport right now,” he bends to give her a hug before turning and taking the helmet from Draco’s arm. It had been somewhere around Wiltshire that he’d felt Draco start to slip to sleep. A quick couple of charms wandlessly thrown over his shoulder, and he’d been completely happy that they’d both arrive to The Burrow in one piece. Draco looks slightly dazed, his usually bright eyes dull and his cheeks an interesting shade of pink. A sharp slap on the arm from Hermione shocks him from his reverie and he shrugs. She moves to drag Draco into a tight hug, her mess of hair brushing him in the face. Harry’s stomach tightens, his chest filling with love as he sees Draco nuzzle into it.

“You brought the bike?” Ron’s deep rumble comes from behind Harry and he turns to give his best mate a grimace. “Good. Safe. How you doing?” Ron nods, clapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry knew Ron would be on his side. There’s nothing safer than the bike. Especially with the extra charm work they’ve been putting on with with the help of George.

“We’re good. Tired. Draco’s sleeping all the time, and he can’t eat anything without it repeating on him.” Harry shudders and Ron nods, clearly full of memories of Hermione.

“Well, we better get inside, Molly has been cooking all morning. They’re dying to know what the news is!” Hermione chides, ushering them towards the house. Harry searches for Draco’s hand, always searching for Draco’s hand, their fingers linking together, his heart fluttering.

*****

Draco searches for Ginny the second that he gets into the house. He needs her warmth, her fire. He needs her to tell him it’ll be ok. Not that Harry hasn’t said it a million time already… it’s just that Harry is horrifically optimistic, and Ginny is wonderfully realistic. She’s in the living room, her broom resting on her knees, her broom maintenance kit next to her on the sofa. She looks up as he walks in, not saying anything but moving the kit so there’s space next to her. He sighs, flopping down onto the sofa, his head resting against squishy cushions. They sit in silence, Ginny calmly clipping branches, Draco slowly succumbing to the intense need to sleep. It’s warm and comforting in The Burrow. So different to how his childhood home was. He wants his house, their house, to feel like this. Like you can fall asleep and be completely safe. Even if the likelihood of being pranked is actually quite high.

“I can’t believe you got pregnant,” Ginny says finally, glancing over her shoulder. Draco’s eyes spring open, and he tilts his head to look at her, giving her a sheepish grin. He can’t quite believe it either. You go to one Fertility party held by Luna _for someone else_ and suddenly he’s having a baby he didn’t even realise he could have. Sure, he’d had some vague knowledge that pure-blood wizards could get pregnant on very rare occasions when the magic in the body decided to alter the organs to allow for pregnancy. But he didn’t think it would actually happen to him. 

“Don’t tell Harry you know,” Draco whispers, eyes darting to the door where he can hear Harry laughing at something George said. “We were only supposed to tell our closest friends.” He looks back at Ginny, his cheek heating, pulling a ridiculous face.

“Draco, I am your closest friend,” Ginny points out, going back to her broom. He watches as she spreads a glob of wax on the handle with her finger, picking up a cloth and rubbing the broom in long, smooth movements. Draco coughs, rearranging himself slightly and Ginny smirks at him over her shoulder. It’s true. She is his closest friend… shockingly. Maybe it’s something to do with them both having seen what Harry’s come face looks like. It probably because Ginny was the first person who would talk to Draco after the death-eater trials. To help him make amends.

“Harry wanted to tell you himself… he said he’s known you longer.” Draco rolls his eyes and Ginny snorts.

“Harry is ridiculous.” Ginny places her broom carefully on the table and leans back against Draco. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her into his side. That is definitely something he can agree with.

*****

“Mum is so fucking excited…” George takes a sip of beer, leaning back in his chair, his eyes sparkling.

“She knows?” Harry frowns. She’s not supposed to know. Technically George isn’t supposed to know. They’d agreed that only their closest friends were supposed to know. Ron and Hermione, and Blaise and Pansy. George only knows because he’s been helping Harry and Ron sort out the bike. And also because Harry can’t keep a fucking secret.

George grins, “Nah, but she’s pretty good at guessing. She knew Angie was pregnant before Angie did.” 

“She knew about Rose too…” Ron says glancing at Hermione, and Harry can’t help but laugh. Molly really does have a talent. A very annoying talent, but still a talent. Harry runs his hands through his hair, trying to tally up the amount of people who know. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, George, which means probably Angie. And he’d let it slip to Charlie last week when he’d been talking to him about the dragon mating cycle. And Luna obviously knows, because she knows everything. Which means Neville knows. And then Harry had just _had_ to tell Seamus when they went out for drinks last week, because… well, he doesn’t have a reason. But Dean will know.

“Fuck… basically everyone knows!” Harry grumbles, knocking his head on the table.

“Well, yeah… you do tell everyone,” Hermione points out and Harry turns his head to the side to glare at her. He doesn’t tell everyone. Just… a few people. Who then tell a few people. He is so fucked.

*****

“And that is why Muggles use open-bottlers in whimsical shapes!” Arthur guffaws, his hand slapping on the table and Draco can’t help but grin. Arthur is so completely different to his father. He reaches over, finding Harry’s hand with his and squeezing their fingers together tight. Harry squeezes back, leaning close. The room falls silent, the air static around them and Draco knows this is it. The moment when Harry is going to say something.

“So… we have some news,” Harry starts and Draco glances over to Ginny. She gives him a wink, turning to lean on her hand and nod sincerely. Draco forces himself not to roll his eyes, his skin tingling and his heart pounding in his chest. He knows it’ll be ok. He knows that everyone will be happy. But he can’t breathe and he can’t think. After this moment everyone is going to know, and it’s going to be… real. He looks over at Harry and Harry gives him a grin. “Draco is pregnant.”

A cacophony of noise flows over Draco and he watches as George slaps his face, his eyes comically wide, his eyes shining. Watches as Ginny shouts ‘oh my god’ over and over in a very unconvincing way. Watches as Angie smiles, raising her one eyebrow. And that’s when he knows. 

“You all know,” he states.

“No!” He’s met with a flurry of people shouting at him. He raises an eyebrow, resting a protective hand over his stomach and looking at his family.

“Fine, yes,” George says shaking his head, “but seriously. It’s very exciting.” The laugh bubbles in his chest and he can’t help it when it explodes from his mouth. He stand up, shaking with laughter as people move around them, congratulating them, patting them on the back, hugging them and kissing them. Shouting names, shoving at each other, excited and happy and full of love. Draco glances across the room, catching Harry’s eye, his body shaking with how much love he has for his boyfriend. His boyfriend, the worst secret keeper ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved!


End file.
